


Lilac

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: LilacSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Lilac

She didn’t care why the Joker had shot her, who cares, that didn’t matter now, what is done is done, it’s this moment that matters and what comes after the shot. The angel eyed her, he thought “she seems ok?” and moved on to rummaging through the basket Rudy had found a place for by the window. Harley Quinn finally enters the room and strides over to the bedside; she’s hiding something behind her back. She and Barbara are longtime friends and they look at each other with care. “What do you have behind your back?” Barbara asks. Harley brings forward the lilac and yellow Batgirl cape.


End file.
